Pokemon: Hoops and Holes (Discontinued)
by The Really Real Bob
Summary: Kalos has always been full of mysteries, but nothing but rumors came out of them. Years later many of these start to collide, as well as a mysterious group of people hanging around, sending the pop star coordinator Eve and the goth model Melissa to go all around and investigate! Has many many many lemons, this is mostly a lemon story.
1. Chapter 1

Dawn was pinning a slim blonde girl to a bed, her dark blue hair flowing down her side. She pulled off her white and blue striped panties with one hand, whilst kissing the girl deeply. The blonde girl giggles cutely, enjoying her kiss with the bluenette. "You kiss like a girl with too much experience, Dawn."

The Sinnoh champion giggles. "And what if I am?~"

"Then you're a slut!" The blonde girl pulled up her top, a bright pink tank, showing a lack of a bra and a very flat chest.

"And you're not one Eve?" Dawn giggles and pinches one of the other girl's nipples.

Eve moans cutely, "Nope, I'm just fun loving!"

The bluenette rolls her eyes. "Where's the difference exactly?" she says, smirks, and slowly licks the blonde girl's other nipple.

"Oh Dawn~" The flattie moans, moving her knee into the Sinnoh girl's dripping crotch. Dawn yelps in surprise at the sudden touch of Eve's knee, her juices beginning to run down both of their legs. "Mew Arceus, just how horny are you, you slut?"

"I'm just happy to see you again!" the bluenette whines and moans as she softly grinds on her knee.

Eve grinds her knee into her pussy, "It has been awhile since that last big contest we were in together"

"A-Ah, yes it has been! Miss me?" she moans and speeds up her own movements.

"Not much." The blonde smirks.

"Wah, you bully!" Dawn complains, her body shivering with pleasure as her orgasm hit her.

Eve rolls her eyes, "It's my party and I didn't get to cum? How kind of you."

The bluenette chuckles. "Your fault, maybe you should wait for your girlfriend!"

Eve sighs, gets up, and pulls her pink tank top down again. "Fiancé now, Dawn. Remember."

"Oh right, my bad! Maybe she's here already?" The sinnoh girl says, getting dressed again.

"I dunno, she's so late to her own engagement party. That's soooo her." The flat chest laughs. The two dress and head out of the bedroom. The party had already started and was in a rented penthouse. The view showed a gorgeous tower lighting the night sky. They were in Lumiose City in Kalos.

* * *

Meanwhile, a line girl was taking an elevator up a building. The girl was dressed in a black and white dress and had black hair. She sighs. "Eve's gonna laugh at me again, like always"

The lights start to flicker, the elevator's motion stops."Ugh really? That had to happen today..." the goth girl muttered.

The lights black out, a dark figure appearing in front of her. Her hair black and messy with a tinge of blue. Her clothes dark and hexy. "You're...the...one..."

"Uh...what?" the black haired girl backs up, confused as to what happened.

"...Hehe...they were quiet...I heard the elevator.." The lights flash back on, the elevator going back up again.

She shudders. "What was that?" The elevator reaches the top floor finally. Waiting there was a skimpy dressed black hair woman. Elesa.

"Melissa! Finally!"

Melissa smiles. "Hey Elesa, sorry for the delay!"

"Why were you so late?" The models asks her.

The goth girl looks at her in confusion. "Did you not notice the blackout just now?"

Elesa tilts her head, "Blackout? No, none of my Pokémon were out to cause it either. They don't behave the best."

"But...the elevator just stopped because of a blackout?" Melissa says, looking scared.

The leader shrugs, "Must've been jammed for a second or something, come on doll, you're good."

"That's not all. Someone was talking to me in there. They said that I was the one." The black haired girl replied quietly.

Elesa puts her hand on Melissa's shoulder, the dress being fine material, "Look. I'm sure you imagined it, come one now. I didn't fly all the way to Kalos to see you upset at your own party."

The girl sighs. "You're right, I'm gonna enjoy this party, no worries."

"I've kept up with you, you're modeling jobs are turning out quite good o must say." The fellow model smiles.

"Why thank you! You're still doing great I imagine?" Melissa asks.

She nods, "going a little downhill as I age, but makeup techniques are also improving thankfully"

The goth chuckles. "Age? You? Can't see that working!" The two continue to charter, making their way to the main party. There was plenty of space to dance and drinks, along with many gifts.

"Finally! Eve runs up to Melissa and hugs her.

"Eve! Sorry for being late!" She hugs her back.

They kiss, "You Ready to party? Well, probably let Dawn over there show off."

"Oh, Dawn came too? That's great!" the black haired girl says as they went over to where Dawn was.

They walk over together the party was reasonably full considering how private it was, "Yup, and so did May and Serena, who knew we were so important?"

Melissa laughs. "We're not that important, we just have good friends!" They find Dawn, who looked to be talking to Serena about contests. Serena keeping fairly interested.

The bluenette glances over towards them. "Melissa, hey! Get over here!"

"Hey Dawn, hey Serena, how's it going?" Melissa asks as Eve follows.

The Kalos champion brushes her hair a bit, not a bit of arrogance in her posture, "Oh it's good. Dawn here was just informing about all her contest wins. It's pretty cool!"

"That's called bragging!" Melissa chuckles.

The Sinnoh girl grumbles. "No, it's obviously not!"

"I dunno Dawn, you did only let me make you cum earlier, I think you're getting cocky." Eve adds, giggling.

The other two laugh, much to the disliking of Dawn. But instead of saying something to defend herself, she just smirks. "Well, I guess that means you don't want my gift?"

Flat chest giggles, "If it's a picture of you, it had better at least be nude!" The bluenette shakes her head and pulls out a small pokéball. "Oh? What's this?"

"It's a buneary! It fits you, so I thought, why not?" Dawn gives her the ball.

Eve immediately sends out the bunny pokemon. It's pink fluffs showed it was shiny and rare. She rolls her eyes, "Had to be a shiny, didn't it Dawn?"

"Hey! I just got one randomly while I was letting my lopunny have fun, not my fault she multiplies."

Upon picking up the buneary Eve looks for it's sex. She finds a cute little dick on the guy, "So does he have a name?"

Dawn nods, "It's-" A light flashes and at her side was a lopunny. "Uh...why did you come out?" No one but her really seemed to mind until the pokemon started glowing and changing. After the light was gone a mega lopunny stood in her place. "Wait, you don't have a mega st-" The normal type quickly kicked Dawn in the chest, sending her flying back into a table.

"Delphox, Moonblast!" Serena lived up to her Champion title, being quick on the draw to help. Her Delphox knocked out the mega with a blast before she even landed on the ground.

Many guests rush over to see Dawn. "Dawn! Are you okay?" Eve feels her neck, "She's out cold, but alive."

"I'll get help!" Serena quickly says before releasing her Noivern and jumping off the balcony to ride off.

"...showoff." Eve mutters as all the guests gather. Melissa looks nothing but shocked, feeling fearful it might be related to her.

 **Thanks for reading! As usual this is co-op with Lyrastella. This is not SYOC right now, however is people want to have OCs then you can talk to me about, but we do not need any. Sorry if this isn't the best but we haven't written in a awhile. Also for anyone who normally reads my stuff, I have an update on the status of other stories on my profile page**

 **As usual! Please review with what you liked or didn't. If you can think of ways to improve the writing they're always appreciated. I don't mind some constructive criticism.**


	2. Chapter 2

"She's going to be okay, right?" Eve was at a Pokémon center with Melissa. Dawn had been taken there quickly, and Eve was impatient about visiting. Melissa sitting in the corner of the waiting room quietly.

The Nurse Joy nods, "Yes, she just has a few broken ribs. Painful, but she should be up in a few days." The nurse's soft smile relieved Eve.

"She's been through worse, don't worry too much." a female voice behind him said

The blonde quickly turns around to see a woman around thirty dressed in black clothes. Her blonde hair and posture gave away she was Cynthia.

"Oh still here? I mean, I guess you are one of her Elite Four and all, it'd probably be frowned upon to leave." Eve can't help but giggle to herself.

"I also care about her health you know." The former champion chuckles. "I paid her a visit just now, she was still cheery as usual. But she went to sleep a bit, so visiting now would be rather rude."

"Waaaah! Why are you allowed to visit but not me?"

The older blonde laughs. "Blame Dawn for wanting to sleep."

"I know she likes my songs, I could cheer her up." The idol pouts childishly.

"And wake her up, so please don't." Cynthia warns her.

"Eve, we can visit later too." Melissa adds from the side, a shuppet sitting on her lap.

She simply huffs and goes to sit next to her fiancé.

"You know, if you two wanted to help I think I might know a way." The ex-champion suggests, walking over to the pair.

"Go on, we're listening." The goth girl states.

"Well I've had enough free time on my hands since Dawn took over my position, so I am aware that mega evolution isn't exactly good." She sits down across from them, crossing her legs with a feminine confidence, "But I know that lopunny has no mega stone. So it's come across my mind something might have gone wrong with the infinity energy when that weapon was brought out again last year." She was of course, referring to the events with Team Flare.

"Sounds possible. So how can we help then?" The black haired girl asks, curious as to where she was going with that speech.

"I'd rather not cause a panic. So if the two of you could go investigate and pretend it's a long date, it would help answer some questions without getting all of Kalos afraid of this."

"Long dates are my favorite." Melissa smiles and turns to Eve. "Assuming you wanna go, too?"

"Oh yes! It could be like a tour!" The pop star says, excited to put on more shows as usual.

The goth girl pouts and pokes her fiancé in the cheek. "You're not working on a date."

"Awww, I can still let hotties fuck my butt, right?" Eve asks, giggling to herself pervily.

The black haired girl smirks. "Only if I get to watch."

"Silly! You know everyone always gets to watch!"

"I'm guessing that means you're going." Cynthia says.

"Of course." Melissa responds and kisses Eve on the cheek.

The two say their goodbyes and go shopping. They needed supplies afterall. Being inexperienced and the fact Lumiose didn't have the most camping gear, they did fail at some levels of preparation, but at the very least they had a tent. They were in the city gates within the hour.

"So what was that Buneary named anyway?" Eve quickly starts searching for the ball and any notes attached. "Ah! It's...Lo. Creative"

The goth girl chuckles. "Didn't expect much else from Dawn, she does like simple but cute names."

"And I still got Cerbi!" Blondie pats another ball on her belt.

"I would've kicked your butt if you didn't. Anyways, are we ready to go?" Melissa asks.

"I mean, I kinda think I should try Lo out first. You mind?" Eve asks.

"Go ahead, I wanna watch." The black haired girl sits down.

"Yay! Get out here!" Lo is sent out on the floor. The shiny buneary appeared, his dick standing up rock hard.

"Seems like he heard you." The goth girl giggles.

Eve pats his head, "Alright cutie, wanna make this a threesome? Or just me and you?"The small pokémon nods and hops towards the blonde.

"Sweeeeet, I get to watch." Melissa smirks.

The idol giggles as she strips almost fully, leaving nothing but panties and some thigh highs on her. "So cute!" She picks up the bunny and holds him at her head, sucking his small dick.

"Buuuun!" Lo squeaks and puts his paws on her head.

Eve happily sucks, moaning lightly as she flicks her tongue around his length. The buneary was still quite inexperienced, so it didn't take long for him to cum down the girl's throat with another cute squeak.

"Yummy!" She puts him down, then gets on her hands and knees, slipping off her panties to reveal her cute butthole and...a dick between her legs.

The fluffy pokémon looks a bit surprised, then shrugs, hops on over and pushes his dick into Eve's butthole.

"Mmmm yes~" The blonde Moans, cute as ever.

"Bun!" Lo squeaks and happily thrusts in deep, filling the trap's insides with his cum.

"Aaaah~" Eve shoots cum on the ground, forming a small, sticky shiny pokémon slips out and grins proudly.

Melissa giggles. "He did a great job I imagine?" She says, lifting her dress up to let her shuppet float out under it, cum around her mouth.

"Very good! Good job Lo!" The idol giggles and pets him. After getting dressed the two start to head off.

 **Hey! Thanks for reading! Now Eve is obviously a trap, so I wanted to ask if you people would prefer him go by male pronouns or females ones throughout the story. Obviously traps in manga and anime tend to work better due to obvious female traits, however in writing it's not as easy so I planned to just give him female pronouns to help solidify the trap thing. However if you feel male pronouns should be used just lemme know!**

 **Also feel free to review on what you liked or what we should improve on! More reviews generally give more motivation to get out chapters faster!**


	3. Chapter 3

Walking through the city gate the couple arrive at a plain road. The road was simple dirt and the area around was full of tall grasses and wildlife. Quite beautiful for just outside of a city. Immediately to the side was a skate part that's colors were a nice blend of the city and plains. A few skaters were messing around on various pipes.

The goth girl smells the air. "Too many flowers here, maybe they should plant some black roses."

The trap idol, dressed in a skimpy skirt and tank top giggled, "Do roses even grow in black?" Eve skips ahead a bit to smile at her fiancé cutely.

Melissa chuckles. "Of course they do, you should know my favorite flower!"

"I doooo!" Eve whines, "but I've always just painted red ones black. I never grew them!" She was of course referencing the countless gifts the lovebirds got each other over the years.

"Well now you know! I bet you can buy them somewhere, too." the model replies.

The idol smiles, "But buying them wouldn't be as special!"

The black haired girl smiles. "That's a fair point!"

"Woooooah is that Melissa Blöd?" The two turn towards a voice from the skate park. A couple of skaters came over. One male one female. Both wearing too much protective gear. "Oh my gosh it is!" The girl exclaims, "I'm such a fan!"

Melissa chuckles. "Glad to be recognized."

Eve pouts childishly, "why am I not recognized?"

"Oooh, is this your slutty crossdressing fiancé?" The skater boy asks, "Cause honestly he kinda creeps me out."

The skater girl punches her friends' shoulder. "He's right there, don't be rude!"

The model laughs. "He can take it, he's good at that."

Eve grins sexily, "I've taken a rock hard tyranitar cock afterall~"

"Ow...dude that sounds really painful..." The skater boi imagines the feeling of an ass bs scraped by it, "Well anyways, you seem like you don't have skates miss Blöd! Everyone knows you can't just go around Kalos without skates! I made some with a design I thought you'd like awhile back, never thought I'd actually meet you though!" The boy who hated anal handed over a pair of roller skates in a black design, the gems on them were similar to the frills on Melissa's large gothic lolita outfit.

"Oh wow, those are pretty!" the goth girl says, admiring the design.

"It'd be amazing if your wore them around!" The skater boi says, "So please?"

The model nods and puts them on. They seemed to fit perfectly. "Well, I've yet to skate ever, so that'll be fun."

"She means thank you!" Her fiancé adds, "Course if you want Thanks I can give them, I swear it's just like being with a girl~" Eve made a lusty face at the skaters, clearly wanting to fuck them even without the thanks.

"Uh..." the skater boy says, slowly backing off.

Melissa chuckles. "You scared off another one."

"Why don't you thank him then?" The idol argues childishly.

"Because you already did just now." the black haired girl responds and shakily stands up. "We gotta get you some skates, too."

The skater girl speaks up, "I mean I have a spare pair, they're not custom though." She skates over to her back and takes out a more standard pink pair.

"Ooooh yes! I'll take those!" Eve say happily, taking them off the girl, "Thank you!"

"Well, we could invite you to our next shows as thanks, would you like to?" the model offers.

Both skaters gasp, "Oh yes please!" They say in perfect sync.

"And you can fuck me right now!" The blonde finishes getting her skates on and balances perfectly.

"Still no!" the skater boy replies.

Melissa laughs and wobbly skates a bit, falling on her butt with an "Ouch." Before getting back up.

"Excuse me, what's all the commotion here?" A feminine voice says, a young woman comes up. She had black hair and dark skin. She was dressed in bandages covering most her body, but had blue and gold ceramic plates over her privates. She wore a similar ceramic headdress and had bandages over her mouth.

"Woah! What the Distortion are you wearing? Are you a main character or something?" Eve blurts out quickly at the strange girl.

"I don't think so?" She replies, "I just heard weird yelling from over here."

"You look fucking weird lady." the model says, still trying to skate. She falls on her ass again.

The weird lady chuckles, "Yeah I know, my cofagrigus really likes the outfit though soooo why not? You're Melissa and Eve correct? Recently engaged? All over the news."

"Oww...is it really that big?" the black haired girl asks the weird looking stranger.

"Just because you're the only goth model around and you're marrying that uh..." She looks to Eve, who was now skating around in circles, "...I don't even know what to call that hyperactive trap."

"How about cute?" the goth girl suggests with a smirk.

"Alright, cute. Anyways. I've places to be." The weirdly dressed girl starts to walk away back into Lumiose city.

"She was certainly odd." Melissa says, staring after her bandaged butt.

The skater girl scratches her head. "Well, she was. Anyways, we gotta go, seeya on those shows then!"

The idol skates back to Melissa, "Byeeeeee!" She waited for the two to leave before saying "Dammit, I didn't get fucked!"

The black haired girl giggles. "You'll get there with someone sooner or later!"

Eve giggles, "Being a reeeeal good fiancé here aren't you?"

The model shrugs. "You're the one who wants to get fucked." The slutty trap sighs and the two go on their way down the path of route five. Eve skating happily ahead while Melissa had to struggle to keep up.

 **Hey everyone! As usual thanks for reading! Only real thing here is that me and Lyrastella are going to try and post this weekly from now on**


	4. Chapter 4

Melissa and Eve continued to skate through the plains of route five. Melissa was still doing poorly as her fiance had to hold her hand to help her skate. The grassy terrain did not help with this. The goth girl had let her shupper, Reaper, out of her ball for the time being, as to not annoy her with the constant falling, who was now snickering at her owner's failure of skating skills. The two come to a pause at a relatively open area in the field. "Hmmm, it's getting dark already, maybe we should camp here for the night?" The trap suggested.

The model nods and sits down in the grass. "I'm glad to not have to use these things for now." she says, eagerly taking off the skates.

"Could you help me with this tent please?" Eve sets down her bag and starts attempting to unfold a smallish tent, she hadn't even got the thing unfolded but she was already all tangled up in it.

The black haired girl rolls her eyes and helps her fiancé untangle from the tent, then sets it up with ease. "Did the tent hurt you at all?"

The idol looks over her slim body and overly exposed skin for any cuts, "Nope! All good, though I admit I am feeling pretty horny~"

"You can introduce yourself to your new friend." The goth girl suggests.

"Weeeell I already did it with Lo, but all still needs to meet Cerbi, so get out here you two!" She throws up two pokeballs, one releasing the Lo, the pink fluffed buneary, and the other releasing a dark dog Pokémon. Houndour. "Lo, this is Cerberus, Cerbi, this is Lo, wanna all know each other better?~"

The houndour wastes no time pounces on the idol, his hard dick in her face. He never even looked at Lo. The blonde trap giggles, "Horny too aren't you?" She happily takes the canine dick in her mouth, it being as warm as the fire type. The dog pokémon whimpers in pleasure and starts thrusting inside her mouth. The idol moans around his length, circling her tongue. The feeling was slightly cool on Cerbi's warmer body.

While they were busy, Lo got over to Eve's butt, noticing she only wore a skirt with no panties, and started pushing his dick into her butthole, squeaking as the warmth wrapped around his tip. The slutty trap could only moan cutely into his dog Pokémon's warm cock as her ass was fucked by the bunny. The dark type howls, thrusting his dick into the blonde's mouth deep and shooting his hot cum down her throat.

She lifts the Pokémon off and swallows the cum with a smile, "Ooooh you tasye so good~ And Lo? Fuck me harder! You feel great!"The pink pokémon squeaks and speeds up, fucking the trap's ass rapidly. "Oh you're so good! Aaaah~" Eve cums hard, staining the inside of her buneary hilts himself into the idol's ass and cums, feeling accomplished.

Melissa smirks. "I see you had fun."

The colorfully dressed girl gets up giggling, "Yup! I did!" She recalls her Pokémon as she goes in the tent, the sundown had turned to night during their threesome.

The model follows her fiancé in the tent. "Watching that made me horny, too. You got enough energy for me?" she asks, smiling.

Eve strips off her skimpy clothes, but left on her pink and blue though socks that she knew Melissa likes, "I always have energy for you, you know that silly!" She giggles at this.

The goth girl strips as well, she had small, B cup breasts, her nipples perking in the evening air.

Not wasting as much as a word, the idol embraces her fiancé, taking her into a deep kiss. The model kisses back, stroking her long, blonde hair. They make out deeply, their tongues fighting for dominance in each other's mouths. The black haired girl soon gives up this fight soon after though as the idol had a lot more experience in it.

The slut slowly breaks from the kiss, but wastes no time kissing down Melissa's chest and softly biting one of her perking nipples.

Melissa moans loudly. "R-Remembered I was sensitive, eh?"

Her fiancé giggles, "I know your body better than my own~" She kisses down her more, eagerly eating out the goth's hairless pussy.

The model squeals in bliss, twitching lightly. "Eve!~"Eve keeps going deeper, plunging her tongue as deep as she goth girl moans loudly, her body twitching as she came. "I love that tongue.~" she chuckles.

The idols happily licks up any cum with a "And I love you~" before climbing on top of her and quickly pushing her dick into her fiancé.

"Oh Eve!~" Melissa moans, wrapping her arms around her fiancé's body. The blond eagerly thrusts in and out of the goth girl, both moaning happily at every thrust. It didn't take long for the model to be on the edge, panting and moaning. Eve was done just slightly quickly, with one final thrust she hilted herself in Melissa, filling her womb with cum. "Fuck!~" the goth girl moans loudly and cums, squeezing every last bit of cum out of her fiancé's dick.

The idol pulls out and lays next to her, "Arceus, I love you." She pants.

"And I love you, too." Melissa smiles and falls asleep, exhausted by the day.


	5. Chapter 5

"And done! Your Pokémon are all rested up and ready for more!" Eve and Melissa had made it to the old feeling city of Camphrier town. Their Pokémon had been a little roughed up by the wild Pokémon on the way so they stopped by the local Pokémon center to heal up.

Eve, the trappy blonde pop star smiled at the nurse, "Thank you Nurse Joy! We couldn't have left them I'm prettier hands to help!"

"You should know better than to flirt with a pretty lady while your soon-to-be wife is next to you." Melissa says, teasingly.

"Heeeeeey!" The childish girl whines, "But you like it when you can watch me cheat!"

The goth girl laughs. "You know I'm joking!"

"Meaning." The idol pouts, "I better get to watch you have fun without me after that!"

"Hmm, maybe!" the model smirks. "Anyways, let's get going."

"Yupyup!"The two head off, largely ignoring the small town. The only point of interest was a small museum. Aside from that it just looked like your average historical town. "Daaamn. Is this place boring or is it just me?"

Her black haired fiancé nods. "Which is why I suggested to get going!"

Eve simply giggles as they continue their way down the dirt road out of the town, they encounter a split in the path. "I know the path on the right goes to some fancy palace place, I've been there before for a show, owner is a huuuuge dick, and his actual dick is tiny, wanna skip it babe?"

"Yes please, that sounds boring." Melissa says as she continues going straight, dragging the cute blonde along.

The two walk, or in the idol's case skate, down the path. It was peaceful, no tall grass in sight. They come to a small river cutting through the path with a bridge across it. However, a rather large Pokémon was sleeping in the bridge. It was the huge bear Pokémon snorlax. Crossing was impossible.

The goth girl sighs. "Fat thing." She mutters and pokes it in the side, hoping to wake it up, with little to no effect.

"No worries! I'm sure it has morning wood to suck!" The slut climbs up on it, proving why it didn't actually need to be moved, and looks at its crotch to see a limp dick. "WHAAAAAT? NOOOOOOOOOOOOO" She provides to faint and fall off the beast.

"So. What do we do then?" The model asks, sitting down and leaning against the massive pokémon.

"I don't know!" Eve gets up and waves her arms in a frustrated manner, "Boner berries are native to Alola! I don't think there's any here!"

Melissa snaps her fingers. "Chesto berries are here though!"

"And there's a farm really close! As in literally right there." The idol points to another small fork in the road behind him. The path's view was blocked by trees, but Eve probably saw a farm on the way over, she was quite perceptive.

"Let's get there then!" The black haired girl gets up and makes her way to the farm. The two make their way down the split, going to a large plowed field with dozens on berry plants and trees. It looked mostly empty, but among some of the trees they saw a middle aged farmer fucking a blonde girl in her late teens doggy style. Melissa smirks and quietly watches them, the couple going at it wildly and moaning loud.

"Oooh daddy!~" The girl moans loudly as she cums, the older man leaving her a thick creampie in return.

The goth girl approaches them. "Hey there, you two! Sounded like fun." She chuckles.

The girl eeps, she quickly gets up, blushing hard and runs back into the house. The man simply laughs, "Yeah don't mind her, my daughter gets embarrassed quite easily there!"

"Oh, daughter, eh?~" The model grins and starts drooling.

"You sound too excited about that..." the man states.

Eve giggles, "Don't mind her! She just has weird fetishes! I'm sure she's love to meet your family! Though I wanted to ask if you had chesto berries."

The farmer nods, "Why yes we do. Not picked."

The idol shrugs, "I can pick them, I don't mind."

"Well then, I'll call out my youngest daughter to help." He soon calms our loudly, "Suuuuusaaaana!"

A blonde loli comes running out of some berry bushes wearing only a white pair of panties. "Yes daddy?" she asks with a potentially seductive tone to her voice.

"Could ya help this pretty lady pick some chesto berries?"

The trap giggles, "I'm a boy!"

"This here boy then." The farmer corrects.

"Of course daddy! This way mister!" the little girl says happily and skips over to some trees.

Eve happily follows her. "Cute panties by the way!"

The blonde farmer girl giggles. "You wanna have them?"

The slutty idol grins, "Can I? I'll trade you mine!"

The loli nods and pulls off her panties, then hands them over. "Deal, friend!"

Eve slips off a pair of pretty pink panties out of her skirt. "Yup! Friend!" They tried and the pervy trap puts the lolis panties on her head.

The smaller blonde gasps and puts the panties on her head as well. "You, too?"

"Yup! They make nice hats!" The two giggles together." Anyways, should we start picking?"

"Yup!" The farmer girl responds as she gets to picking the chesto berry trees.

Meanwhile, Melissa still stood near the father, waiting for her fiancé to pick the berries. "So you fuck your daughter?~" The goth girl asks, still drooling.

"Yuuup. And daughters. I've a few. Moved here with my sister a few years back and we made a family." The farmer says, not any hesitation in admitting the incest.

"Oh my Arceus, that's so hot!" the black haired perv exclaims.

"Ya like incest?" The man can't help but ask.

Melissa nods eagerly. "If I ever have kids, I will fuck them as soon as possible!"

The farmer can't help but laugh. "Wanna join in on a bit of our family bondin' then?"

"Oh please!" the model says, giggling in excitement.

"Well come on in." The farmer leads her into the house. "Well this is my sister, my daughter there, and that's my son there. Though the son is from my daughter. And my other daughter is his twin." He points out each one as he says them. His sister being a blond milf and his son being a blonde shota.

The blonde milf giggles, currently stroking her grandson's dick, who was sitting in her lap. "Nice to meet you dear!"

The goth girl grins. "Hello! Who wants to fuck me first?~"

"Oh me me!" The son jumps up and runs over completely nude.

"He's an active one." The milf, who looked no older than thirty-five, points out.

The black haired girl smirks and strips, then gets on all fours and presents herself to the little boy. The goth's body was almost as pale as snow, her skin was flawless abs beautiful. Much different than the dirty tan bot who wastes no time getting his little dick into her perfect pussy.

Melissa moans happily as the small dick enters her.

The farmer's sister can't help but sit right in front of them, dangling her large tits in front if the goth's face. "Can I join?~" The model doesn't respond, but instead takes the milf's nipple into her mouth and sucks it as the shota pounds into her soft pussy. "Mmm, yes~" The milf moans, her nipples soft and breasts going in with Melissa's face..

"Yeeeea!" The shota yells hapilly as he fucks. The black haired girl moans and cums, twitching and nibbling on the older woman's boob. The little boy soon cums in her as well, filling her with his warm seed.

Melissa giggles. "This was fun! But I think we gotta go! I'll come back someday though!~"

The sister chuckles. "We'll be waiting!"

 **Thanks for reading! If you can, please leave a review saying what you liked and what could be improved! Really helps, plus reviews make good motivation that make us post faster. So there's that.**


	6. Chapter 6

Eve and Melissa waved goodbye at the farm they'd just spent a few hours at. Eve had all the needed berries and Melissa had her fun. They headed back to the route to the next town, Eve still wearing the panties she got on her head.

As they passed the road that Eve mentioned went to a palace, the two couldn't help but noticed a strangely dressed girl walk that way. She was dressed as a mummy. The pair had met her but never got her name. Melissa smirks lighty, watching her ass in the tightly wrapped bandages for a bit before turning to her fiancé. "Wanna follow her, see what she's up to?"

The trappy idol nods, "Yeeeah she seemed smart! Must be something at the palace!"

The two start to travel to it. The road led directly to the palace, so naturally it was incredible well kept with trees on either side and large gardens with tall enough plants to fit a person behind those trees. Several people in colorful clothing wearing backpacks were along the route "Oh no!" The idol screeches, seeing a group of these people who looked older and had shopping bags. "Not creepy tourists! Nooooo! My greatest fear!" She exposits.

The goth model looked around and saw a large mass of tall grass right next to the road which seemed to also lead to the palace. "We could go through that instead?" she says, pointing it out to the blonde.

Her fiancé nods, already shivering a bit from the creepy tourists. "Come on!" There was no time wasted as she grabbed Melissa's hand and jumped into the tall grass of the garden. The grass scratched at Eve's exposed skin in her skimpy clothing.

"Uh...would've been good to figure out a path first though." the model adds.

The blonde cutie shakes her head, "No no! No tourists. Plus it's not so bad. Cute Pokémon here! Like that sword...who's not too cute." A honedge floats its way through the grass, it's one eye checking out the two before moving on. "Or that venipede?" She points out the poison bug that was near them scavenging for food.

"Well, that one is actually kinda cute." Melissa chuckles.

Eve picks it up, "Ah, I've always wanted to catch one, imaging majestically riding it!" She looks happily at the bug, however it screeches loudly, the idol had to drop it to cover her ears and it runs.

The goth girl laughs. "Maybe you shouldn't pick it up without its consent next time. Now let's get going." she says, taking the blonde's hand and pulling her along.

The two carefully walk along for only a short time before they hear rustling behind them, it seemed like it was something big.

Melissa gulps and whispers. "Look or run?"

"You Know I always have to look!" She turns to see a large millipede behind them. The scolipede was easily several meters tall and didn't look happy. The venipede from earlier was riding on its head. "Ooooh! So you're his mom, hello!"

The model quietly squeaks. "Uh hiiii, I think we gotta go..."

"Byeeee!" The idol says as her fiancé drags her along. It didn't stop however, after a brief charge up, the scolipede rushes herself at the pair with Megahorn.

"Oh fuck this!" the goth girl screams, running away as fast as she could, which wasn't even remotely fast enough to escape the giant bug pokémon. It wasn't long before they were flung into the air but it's giant horns.

"Wheeeee!" The cutesy trap laughs as they fly above the gardens and come crashing down in front of the palace gates."

"Oww..." the black haired girl whimpers, rubbing her butt. When she looked up, she noticed that the mummy girl and someone who looked like he was working for the palace were staring at them in confusion.

However, the idol was clearly a gifted improviser from her shows. She quickly gets up and uses her skates to twirl around, "Eeeeve has arrived!" She stops in a cute pose. The mummy girl can't help but giggle while the butler who was working shook his head to himself. Melissa just sighs, gets up and brushes off her dress.

The weirdly dressed girl comes over, "Well gotta give you a one on the landing there. If you don't mind me asking, what were you doing?" The girl messes with her long black hair for a second, "What, I know you two. We met on route three I think?"

The goth model nods. "We did. And we were heading to this palace, but Eve's afraid of tourists, so we took the grassy way."

The mummy girl looks at her, "Really? Weird fear. Well I was heading here as well. They have a large library, and I wanted to learn more about Infinity Energy. Why're you here?"

"Same reason actually!" Eve giggles, "we could go in together!"

However the butler at the front cleared his throat loudly, "Actually, we only let one party in every thirty minutes. Can't have it getting too crowded."

The black haired girl sighs, "Well we could battle for it. Though I'd really prefer to know your names. I'm Cleo."

"My name is Melissa." The black haired girl says, bowing to her.

"Eeeeeve!" The idol does another skate twirl.

Cleo giggles a bit, "You're peppy aren't you? Well let's battle. Everyone uses one Pokémon, so two on one. Sound fair?"

"Sure thing!" the model replies, calling out Reaper. The shuppet floated grimly in front of her trainer,

"Gooooooo Cerberus!" Eve twirls again and throws out her ball. The houndour landing in the ground and flaring himself up.

The mummy girl throws out her own ball, a sarcophagus coming out. It landed on the ground standing up and opened to reveal a mummy with a ghostly smiling face. Neither Eve nor Melissa has seen this Pokémon before.

"...what the fuck is that?" Melissa asks, entirely confused.

"So I take it you've never seen a battle bond?" Cleo asks, "This is just a bonded cofagrigus. You see, when a Pokémon and a trainer get very close the Pokémon will transform to match the trainer. Changing stats, abilities, even types. My Osiris here is a ghost and ground type instead of just ghost."

The dumb blonde tries to think of the explanation "I'm confused..."

The slightly less dumb goth girl nods. "I think I get it. Is it like mega evolution without those stones?"

Cleo nods, "Exactly! Though this form is permanent."

"Oooooh!" Melissa exclaims excitedly. "That sounds awesome!"

The more experienced trainer replies, "Yup, I'm sure if you're traveling you'll get one. Anyways, enough stalling. Osiris, start off with Sandstorm!" The cofagrigus sprays sand all over the battlefield. It seemed the couple's Pokémon had trouble with even that weather.

"Bleh..." the model coughs. "Reaper, knock off!" The shuppet tries to fly towards the cofagrigus, but the heavy sandstorm stopped it from flying closer.

"Shadow Ball." say Cleo's command, the mummy Pokémon shoots a black balm of energy at the small ghost Pokémon. Reaper couldn't handle the damage from it and falls on the ground, eyes nothing but swirls.

Eve takes the opportunity to command, "Cerberus, Ember!"

The black dog managed to shoot it's hot embers at the ghosts, but the cofagrigus hardly felt it. It shot out bandages in retaliation, grabbing and throwing Cerberus against the ground, knocking him out instantly.

"Reaper!" Melissa runs over to her pokémon and hugs her.

"Shup...peeeet..." Reaper says before letting herself back in her ball. Melissa however, feels something grab her ankle.

The goth girl looks at her ankle to see the cofagrigus' bandages grabbed her. "Hey! The battle is over!"

Cleo laughs a bit, "Yeeeah Sorry, Osiris here can get kinda horny after a battle, so I'll let him have his way." She walks towards the manor while saying, "Osiris? You stay out here while I do my research, have fun!"

As soon as his master was gone, the Pokémon wasted no time pulling Melissa towards him and grabbing her limbs with bandages.

"H-Hey now...don't do thaaaat, please?" the model asks, lightly scared as to what was about to happen. The Pokémon rolls his bandages up her clothes, slipping them off until she was completely nude. The young girl squeaks. "C-Could you not?" He pushes a bandage into her mouth like a tentacle. Melissa coughs at the dry fabric and mumbles something into the bandage.

The ghost Pokémon wraps more around her body, having bandages play with her small boobs and her smooth pussy. The model moans into the bandage, her body reacting to the pleasure, shivering slightly. Osiris crumpled a bandage into more of a dick shape, then proceeded to push it into her moist pussy. The goth girl moans louder, the juices streaming out of her making the bandage wet and sticky, increasing her pleasure only further. Seeing her pleasure, the Pokémon grins more, making another bandage dildo and pushing it deep into her butt. Melissa squeals and cums, her body twitching, her head getting fuzzy.

Feeling the cum, the Pokémon pulls himself out and puts her down. He brings his now wet bandages back in and closes his sarcophagus. The young girl was laying on the ground, panting heavily. "E-Eve? Did you enjoy that?"

"Oh yeah that was sooo hot!" The idol giggles, not thinking a thing about letting her fiancé get raped.

The model rolls her eyes. "Next time I'll make sure you're the one who gets it." She gets up and dressed again. "Well, at least it was just bandages..."

"What's worse than bandages?" Her fiancé asks curiously.

"I don't wanna imagine if that thing had a dick..." Melissa shivers.

Eve nods, "Oh he did! I saw it!"

The goth girl shakes violently. "Don't wanna think about that, nope!"

"What's wrong with diiiiicks?" The cockslut of a trap whines.

"Just...it's a mummy, I don't want that!" the model shakes her head. The two keep chatting and teasing playful as ever as they wait their turn in the palace to do their research.

 **Thanks for reading again! Hope this is actually getting better but probably not.**

 **Anyways! Review with what you liked and didn't place! Reviews are helpful! Plus with enough reviews we'll probably post 1 week faster, so there's that too.**


End file.
